Angel and Buffy get married
by awesomewriter1997
Summary: what if Buffy and Angel were still alive and Angel never turned evil after they had sex. They then fall more in love find out whats next for the two
1. buffy and angel engaged

Buffy and Angel have been together for a few months. one day after Willow had revived her for the second Angel had been visiting and says "we should go out and patrol for a bit Buffy"

Buffy then replies "I agree we should"

* * *

 **later that night**

Buffy and Angel have been patrolling for about two minutes until Buffy starts singing saying:

 _(Buffy) Every single night, the same arrangement,_  
 _I go out and fight the fight._  
 _Still I always feel this strange estrangement,_  
 _Nothing here is real, nothing here is right._  
 _I've been making shows of trading blows,_  
 _Just hoping no one knows,_  
 _That I've been going through the motions,_  
 _Walking though the part,_  
 _Nothing seems to penetrate my heart._

 _I was always brave and kind of righteous,_  
 _Now I find I'm wavering._  
 _Crawl out of your grave, you find this fight_  
 _Just doesn't mean a thing_  
 _(Henchman) She ain't got that swing._  
 _(Buffy) -pause- Thanks for noticing._

 _(Demon & Henchmen) She is pretty well with fiends from Hell _  
_But lately we can tell_  
 _That she's just going through the motions_  
 _Faking it somehow._  
 _(Demon) She's not even half the girl she...owww!_  
 _(Buffy) Will I stay this way forever?_  
 _Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor._  
 _(Handsome Young Man) How can I repay you_  
 _(Buffy) Whatever!_  
 _I don't want to be_  
 _Going through the motions,_  
 _Losing all my drive._  
 _I can't even see,_  
 _If this is really me,_  
 _And I just wanna be alive._

After that Angel started singing:

 _This is gonna hurt, this is gonna hurt like hell_

 _This is gonna damn near kill me, sometimes the truth ain't easy_  
 _I know that you're scared of telling me something_  
 _I don't wanna hear, but baby believe that_  
 _I'm not leaving, you couldn't give me one good reason_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Love don't run, love don't hide_  
 _It won't turn away or back down from a fight_  
 _Baby I'm right here and I ain't going anywhere_  
 _Love's too tough it wont give up no not on us_  
 _Baby Love don't run_

 _Let's lay it on the line, I don't care if it takes all night cause_  
 _This is gonna make us stronger, it's gonna make forever longer_  
 _I know it'd be easier walking away but what we got is real_  
 _And I wanna save us, baby we can do it, Baby we'll get through it 'cause..._

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Love don't run, love don't hide_  
 _It won't turn away or back down from a fight_  
 _Baby I'm right here and I ain't going anywhere_  
 _Love's too tough, it wont give up no not on us_  
 _Baby Love don't run_  
 _Baby love don't run_

 _[Bridge:]_  
 _So come over here and lay down in my arms_  
 _Baby tell me everything that's on your heart, 'cause..._

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _I won't run, and I won't hide_  
 _I won't turn away, I just wanna make things right_  
 _Baby I'm right here and I ain't going anywhere_  
 _Love's too tough it won't give up no not on us_  
 _Baby Love don't run_  
 _Baby Love don't run_

After that was done they turn to each other and Angel says "I love you Buffy"

Buffy then starts to tear up and replies "I love you too Angel"

Then they finish their patrol and they head home.

* * *

 **The next day**

Buffy walks into the magic shop that Giles had started and says "I think there is another demon involved because last night me and Angel had burst into song"

Giles then replies "what did you guys sing about"

Buffy replies "um... we don't remember"

Then everyone started singing

 _(Giles) I've got a theory, that it's a demon,_  
 _A dancing demon. No, something isn't right there._  
 _(Willow) I've got a theory, some kid is dreamin'_  
 _And we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare._  
 _(Xander) I've got a theory we should work this out._  
 _(All except Buffy) It's getting eerie, what's this cheery singing all about?_

 _(Xander) It could be witches, some evil witches._  
 _Which is ridiculous 'cause witches they were_  
 _persecuted wicked good and loved the earth and women power_  
 _and I'll be over here._

 _(Anya) I've got a theory, it could be bunnies..._  
 _all pause [crickets chirping]_

 _(Tara) I've got a theory_  
 _(Anya) Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes,_  
 _They've got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses._  
 _And what's with all the carrots?_  
 _What do they need such good eyesight for anyway?_  
 _Bunnies, bunnies it must be bunnies!_  
 _...or maybe midgets._

 _(Willow) I've got a theory we should work this fast._  
 _(Willow & Giles) Because it clearly could get serious before it's passed. _

_(Buffy) I've got a theory - it doesn't matter._  
 _What can't we face if we're together?_  
 _What's in this place that we can't weather?_  
 _Apocalypse? We've all been there._  
 _The same old trips. Why should we care?_

 _(All except Giles) What can't we do if we get in it?_  
 _We'll work it through within a minute._  
 _(add Giles) We have to try. We'll pay the price._  
 _It's do or die._  
 _(Buffy) Hey, I've died twice!_

 _(all) What can't we face if we're together? (Giles) - What can't we face?_  
 _What's in this place that we can't weather? (Giles) - If we're together._  
 _There's nothing we can't face._  
 _(Anya) Except for bunnies._

Then everyone sits down and it turns night time then Angel and Spike show up and Angel walks over to Buffy and says "I love you Buffy"

Buffy then embraces him and says "I love you too"

They then give each other a passionate kiss and Angel suddenly gets down on one knee and everyone gasps even Giles Angel then says "Buffy I have always loved you and you have helped me and I have always helped you with training will you marry me"

Buffy starts crying and says "Yes Angel I will marry you"

Angel gets up and gives Buffy a passionate kiss and they pull apart Buffy turns to Willow and says "is there anyway to turn Angel human again Willow"

Willow thinks but Giles pipes up and says "there is a way to make Angel human again"

Giles turns to Angel and says "who turned you into a vampire because if we kill the one who turned you. You will become human and stay the way you are and age as you get older you will be 19 years old the same age as Buffy"

Angel thinks "it was Spike who turned me"

They then realize that Spike has ran away so Buffy then says "I will find him and I will kill him he won't get far. I know this town like the Back of my hand"

She turns to Angel and says "you will be human again I promise and we can get married ok"

Angel nods and says "be careful"

Buffy replies "I will"

* * *

 **songs are**

 **2 from the original set list for once**

 **love don't run - steve holy**


	2. buffy gets shocking news

Buffy ran out of the magic shop to hunt for spike because she wanted to turn Angel human so they could get married so she goes to the graveyard only to find spike waiting there for her.

She goes over to Spike and says "I think you know why I am here"

Spike replies "yeah but you know I won't be killed easily I am not going to die"

Spike then did one thing he would mess up his whole life up. He let his guard down and Buffy then steaks him and he says "damn it shouldn't have let my guard down"

* * *

 **meanwhile at the magic shop**

Angel had been sitting there waiting for Buffy to return until a minute later Angel falls to the floor gasping for breathe and Willow says "it worked Buffy did it"

Giles smiles and thinks _good work Buffy_

Angel goes outside to find Buffy and sees her right in front of him and Angel goes over to Buffy and pulls her into a passionate kiss and says "thank you Buffy you gave me my life back and made me human again" and he sings

 _Oh, why you look so sad?_  
 _Tears are in your eyes_  
 _Come on and come to me now_

 _Don't be ashamed to cry_  
 _Let me see you through_  
 _'cause I've seen the dark side too_

 _When the night falls on you_  
 _You don't know what to do_  
 _Nothing you confess_  
 _Could make me love you less_

 _I'll stand by you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you_  
 _I'll stand by you_

 _So if you're mad, get mad_  
 _Don't hold it all inside_  
 _Come on and talk to me now_

 _Hey, what you got to hide?_  
 _I get angry too_  
 _Well I'm a lot like you_

 _When you're standing at the crossroads_  
 _Don't know which path to choose_  
 _Let me come along_  
 _'cause even if you're wrong_

 _I'll stand by you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Take me in into your darkest hour_  
 _And I'll never desert you_  
 _I'll stand by you_

 _And when..._  
 _When the night falls on you, baby_  
 _You're feeling all alone_  
 _You won't be on your own_

 _I'll stand by you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you_

 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
 _And I'll never desert you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _and I'll never desert you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _I'll stand by you_  
 _Won't let nobody hurt you_  
 _I'll stand by you_

 _I'll stand by you_

Angel stops when the song was finished. Buffy is standing there in tears because of how much she loves him and then she sings

 _Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises_  
 _How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
 _But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_  
 _One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_  
 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you_  
 _Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _One step closer  
One step closer_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_  
 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years_  
 _I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _I have died everyday waiting for you_  
 _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
 _For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

After Buffy had finished Angel was in tears because he knew what that song meant and he couldn't leave Buffy even though that he wouldn't because he knew it would hurt her

* * *

 **later that night**

Buffy is out patrolling while Angel was out getting food for his house because he couldn't drink blood anymore which for. Buffy starts singing

 _I'm stuck in your head, I'm back from the dead_  
 _Got you running scared, I'm Fearless_  
 _I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down_  
 _Don't you come around, I'm Fearless_  
 _I'm Fearless_

 _Whoooooaaa, whoooaa_  
 _I'm Fearless_

 _I've got the upper hand now_  
 _And you're losing ground_  
 _You never had to fight back_  
 _Never lost a round_  
 _You see the gloves are coming off_  
 _Tell me when you've had enough_  
 _Yeah_

 _Ready for a showdown_  
 _And we're face to face_  
 _I think I'll rearrange it_  
 _Put you in your place_  
 _You don't get the best of me_  
 _Check it, your afraid of me_

 _I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead_  
 _Got you running scared, I'm Fearless_  
 _I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down_  
 _Don't you come around, I'm Fearless_  
 _I'm Fearless_

 _I'm Fearless_

 _You used to make my heart pound_  
 _Just the thought of you_  
 _But now you're in the background_  
 _Whatcha gonna do?_  
 _Sound off if you hear this_  
 _We're feeling Fearless, We're feeling Fearless_

 _I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead_  
 _Got you running scared, I'm Fearless_  
 _I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down_  
 _Don't you come around, I'm Fearless_  
 _I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead_  
 _Got you running scared, I'm Fearless_  
 _I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down_  
 _Don't you come around, I'm Fearless_  
 _I'm Fearless_

After that was done Buffy had started fighting with a couple of vampires hoping she could take them which she did but she got hurt in the process so she heads over to Giles's house and Giles answers the door and he sees Buffy and says "let's get you inside and get you patched up. What happened"

Buffy replies "there was more then one vampire and one of them got me but didn't bite me thank god I thought it would"

Giles is thankful for that but he was more worried as why would two vampires would attack Buffy at once. Whatever they were planning it wasn't good. He looks at Buffy and realizes that she is scared so he sings

 _Well you know those times when you feel like_  
 _There's a sign there on your back_  
 _That says I don't mind if you kick me, seems like everybody has_  
 _Things go from bad to worse_  
 _You think it can't get worse than that_  
 _And then they do_

 _You step off the straight and narrow_  
 _And you don't know where you are_  
 _Used the needle of your compass, to sew up your broken heart_  
 _Ask directions from a genie in a bottle of jim beam_  
 _And she lies to you_  
 _That's when you learn the truth_

 _If you're goin' through hell keep on going_  
 _Don't slow down if you're scared don't show it_  
 _You might get out before the devil even knows you're there_

 _I've been deep down in that darkness_  
 _I've been down to my last match_  
 _Felt a hundred different demons breathin' fire down my back_  
 _And I knew that if I stumbled I'd fall right into the trap_  
 _That they were layin'_

 _But the good news is there's angels everywhere out on the street_  
 _Holdin' out a hand to pull you back up on your feet_  
 _The one's that you've been draggin' for so long_  
 _You're on your knees might as well be prayin'_  
 _Guess what I'm sayin'_

 _If you're goin' through hell keep on going_  
 _Don't slow down if you're scared don't show it_  
 _You might get out before the devil even knows you're there_  
 _When you're goin' through hell keep on movin'_  
 _Face that fire walk right through it_  
 _You might get out before the devil even knows you're there_

 _If you're goin' through hell keep on going_  
 _Don't slow down if you're scared don't show it_  
 _You might get out before the devil even knows you're there_  
 _When you're goin' through hell keep on movin'_  
 _Face that fire walk right through it_  
 _You might get out before the devil even knows you're there_  
 _You might get out before the devil even knows you're there_

When Giles is done Buffy is a lot calmer and Giles says "you should get back to Angel he is probably worried about where you are"

Buffy gets up and says "thanks Giles"

* * *

 **back at the mansion**

Angel is waiting for Buffy to return from patrol. After about 2 minutes Buffy walks in and Angel runs over to her and says "what happened"

Buffy replies "there was more then one vampire and I got hurt. But Giles patched me up I am fine neither of them bit me so I am good"

Angel sighs and says "I should have been with you"

They both started singing.

 _I can feel you comin' from a mile away_  
 _My pulse starts racin' from the words that you say_  
 _And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_  
 _That I'm signed, sealed, delivered with a stamp on_

 _You don't have to try too hard_  
 _You already have my heart_  
 _You don't got a thing to prove_  
 _I'm already into you_  
 _So..._

 _Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight, now_  
 _Cause I'm so, so good to go_  
 _Don't say, don't say good night you know_  
 _You had me hello_  
 _You had me hello_  
 _You had me hello_  
 _Don't say, don't say good night you know_  
 _You had me hello_

 _Close your mouth now, baby, don't say a word_  
 _Cause you ain't saying nothin' I ain't already heard_  
 _Plus, all them words get buried when the beat's so loud_  
 _And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_

 _You don't have to try too hard_  
 _You already have my heart_  
 _You don't got a thing to prove_  
 _I'm already into you_  
 _So..._

 _Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_  
 _Cause I'm so, so good to go_  
 _Don't say, don't say good night you know_  
 _You had me hello_  
 _You had me hello_  
 _You had me hello_  
 _Don't say, don't say good night you know_  
 _You had me hello_

 _Oooooh, Ooooh, ooh, ooh_  
 _Oooooh, Ooooh, ooh, ooh_  
 _Oooooh, Ooooh, ooh, ooh_  
 _Oooooh, Ooooh, ooh, ooh_  
 _Oooooh, Ooooh, ooh, ooh_

 _So..._  
 _Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_  
 _Cause I'm so, so good to go_  
 _Don't say, don't say good night you know_  
 _You had me hello_  
 _You had me hello_  
 _You had me hello_  
 _Don't say, don't say good night you know_  
 _You had me hello_

They both stopped singing and Buffy says "I love you Angel"

Angel replies "I love you too Buffy"

Just then Buffy started to get sick and runs to the bathroom and then leans over the toilet. Angel is behind her and says "what's wrong are you sick"

Buffy then thinks and asks "how long has it been since my last period"

Angel thinks and replies "a month why"

Buffy runs over to the calendar she put up for this reason and looks at it and she realized that her period is late and turns to Angel and says "I think that I am pregnant Angel because my Period is late"

Angel pales and then says "lets get a pregnancy test to be sure"

Buffy nods and grabs some money and goes over to a pharmacy and gets a pregnancy test. Buffy then runs home to Angel and goes into the bathroom and takes the test. She then takes a look and goes pale. She runs out of the bathroom where Angel is waiting he catches her and says "hey hey hey hey whats wrong"

Buffy replies "i'm pregnant Angel"

Angel then says "ok we will figure this out ok we are already getting married. But I don't want you to be slaying I will take over until you give birth ok"

Buffy replies "ok but what if you need help. What if you die I can't do this alone. Promise me you will come back"

Angel nods and says "we need to tell Giles you do realize this"

Buffy goes pale and thinks _oh crap I forgot he is like a father to me he will be pissed_

So Angel and Buffy enter Giles's house and and Giles says "hey guys what's up"

Buffy shifts around nervously and says "well me and Angel have something to tell you Giles because you are like a father to me and you might not like it"

Giles then says "what is it"

Buffy replies "i'm pregnant Giles"

Giles sits there in shock and then says "well congratulations at least you have Angel with you"

Buffy smiles and says "thank you Giles well we should be going"

Giles then says "oh and Buffy don't go slaying I don't want you getting hurt ok"

* * *

 **Stand by you - corey montieth**

 **A thousand years - christina perri**

 **fearless - olivia holt**

 **going throught hell - rodney adkins**

 **Had me hello - olivia holt**


	3. buffy slays a vampire and lemon

The next day Buffy wakes up with Angel right beside her and she then gets a feeling that she is going to get sick so she runs into the bathroom waking Angel in the process. Angel says "Buffy whats wrong"

He hears the puking and jumps out of bed and goes to hold Buffy's hair back when she is done Angel runs into the kitchen and gets a glass of water Buffy takes the water and says "thank you Angel"

Angel smiles and says "your welcome love" and then also says "I will go out and find a job for the day because i will be slaying for you by night alright"

Buffy then says "but I won't ever see you Angel if you work day in day out please just stay here with me"

Angel sighs "i have to find a job because we have a kid to think about now Buffy I think we should live in LA together and this way we can slay and have a life together"

Buffy replies with tears "I would like that and we should bring the whole gang with us this way at least if there is a demon we don't know what to do Giles will be there"

Angel replies "that is true we do need Giles and Willow can help you with the baby when I am at work"

Buffy replies "I love you Angel I can't believe your human we have our lives together"

Angel smiles and replies "I love you too Buffy"

Then Angel starts singing

 _Oceans apart day after day_  
 _And I slowly go insane_  
 _I hear your voice on the line_  
 _But it doesn't stop the pain_

 _If I see you next to never_  
 _How can we say forever_

 _Wherever you go_  
 _Whatever you do_  
 _I will be right here waiting for you_  
 _Whatever it takes_  
 _Or how my heart breaks_  
 _I will be right here waiting for you_

 _I took for granted, all the times_  
 _That I thought would last somehow_  
 _I hear the laughter, I taste the tears_  
 _But I can't get near you now_

 _Oh, can't you see it baby_  
 _You've got me going crazy_

 _Wherever you go_  
 _Whatever you do_  
 _I will be right here waiting for you_  
 _Whatever it takes_  
 _Or how my heart breaks_  
 _I will be right here waiting for you_

 _I wonder how we can survive_  
 _This romance_  
 _But in the end if I'm with you_  
 _I'll take the chance_

 _Oh, can't you see it baby_  
 _You've got me going crazy_

 _Wherever you go_  
 _Whatever you do_  
 _I will be right here waiting for you_  
 _Whatever it takes_  
 _Or how my heart breaks_  
 _I will be right here waiting for you_  
 _Waiting for you_

When he stops singing Buffy is in tears and she goes over to Angel and embraces him and says "thank you that was beautiful"

Angel holds Buffy and then he looks behind her and sees a vampire and looks at Buffy and says "get behind me"

Buffy then sees the vampire and says "no I will handle it"

Angel nods and backs up. Buffy then goes over to the closet and gets a stake and then goes over to the vampire and says "well its your lucky day you get to be the last vampire that I kill for a while so goodbye"

Buffy does a dragonfly kick and a roundhouse kick and stakes the vampire right through the heart. She then puts the stake into the closet and then goes to Ange and kisses him. Angel then deepens the kiss and leads her over to the bed and pushes her gently on the bed.

 **lemon starts here**

Angel kisses Buffy and gets the buttons of the shirt undone and he then throws it to the floor. Meanwhile Buffy throws his coat to the floor and undoes his shirt after she gets all the buttons undone Angel shrugs it off hard and throws it to the floor and kisses Buffy on the lips and says "are you sure you want to do this now"

Buffy nods and says "Angel make love to me please"

Angel nods and keeps going after all the clothes are removed Angel goes in between Buffy's legs and says "are you ready sweetie"

Buffy nods and Angel goes in slowly because they haven't done this in awhile because they were always so busy with them trying to get everything in order so they could move to L.A and start their lives together. After Angel goes all the way in he sits there and waits for Buffy to give the sign that he can move and he also thinks _I am so glad that I don't have that curse on me anymore because I did want Buffy and I couldn't have her this way when I was a vampire because of Angelus but now I can do this as much as I want because I am human_ he is pulled out of his thoughts when Buffy gives him a nod and Angel goes slowly so he doesn't hurt her because he wouldn't be able to deal with it and he also wouldn't forgive himself so he so continues.

after about an hour Angel screams "BUFFY!"  
Buffy also screams "ANGEL!"

 **lemon ends**

Angel rolls off of Buffy and lays down beside her and they are both panting. Buffy says "did I ever mention that you are insanely good a that"

Angel laughs and smiles while saying "I love you"

Buffy smiles and says "I love you to"

After a few minutes they both pass out while Buffy's phone has been ringing off the hook from Giles.

* * *

 **the next day**

Buffy is the first person to wake up and she sees Angel there right beside her but then she gets a flashback of what happened the last time they did this

 _flashback_

 _Buffy and Angel had been hiding in Angels apartment because the judge was looking for them because the judge wanted to kill Buffy. But Angel wouldn't let that happen then Angel says "Buffy I love you I try not to but I can't stop"_

 _Buffy then replies "me too I can't stop either but your right we can't be sure of anyhting"_

 _Angel shushes her and says "we will work it out. But there is one thing you should know I am cursed and if I have one true moment of happiness I will loose my soul again and turn into Angelus"_

 _But Angel then says "fuck it I want to show you how much I love you right here right now"_

 _Then Angel and Buffy had made love and then all the pain starts and Buffy is sleeping he tries to mak as little noise as possible so he doesn't wake her up. Then when it came time to stop the alcatha hell from rising she had to kill Angel to save the world but she couldn't do it. Just then Angel and Angelus had split up and Buffy stabbed Angelus while Angel held him and it was all over_

 _end flashback_

Buffy hears Angel calling her name and she smiles and says "you ok"

Angel then says "you ok I have been calling your name for a few minutes now"

Buffy replies "sorry I was just in thought about the first time we had made love and you turned into Angelus and you tortured me and I had to kill you to save the world from the alcatha demension and i was so broken hearted when i did it and i am really-"

Angel gets up and holds her and says "its over we can work through this"

Buffy nods and cries in his shirt and says "i'm sorry I am getting upset over something that happened in the past"

After Angel calmed Angel calmed down Buffy he said "now lets go to yours and dawns house to get your stuff and lets get to L.A. alright"

Buffy nods and says "lets go but first lets as the gang what they think about this"

Angel replies "well lets go"

Angel and Buffy walk into the magic shop and say "me and Angel are going to move to L.A. because we want to do work there and get married there is that ok with you guys"

The gang looks at Buffy and Angel and the first one to say something is Xander and he says "Of course it's ok you deserve a life with Angel if he makes you happy you should be happy"

Then Willow says "go where your heart wants you to go"

Giles replies "you have the chance at a normal life go imbrace it and if something big happenes I will call you"

Anya says "you should go have as much as a normal life as you can"

Dawn says "go Buffy you deserve to be happy and I know Angel can do that for you"

Tara says "go we can take care of things here because we have Faith"

Angel nods and grabs Buffy's hand and says "lets go get your stuff and get to L.A"

Buffy nods and they go to her house and Buffy's mother says "hey Buffy where do you think you are going"

Buffy replies "i'm moving put of Sunnydale"

Joyce replies "and who is this"

Buffy gulps and says "this is my fiancee"

Joyce goes wide eyed and says "WHAT!"

Buffy replies "mom don't even think about kicking him out we are moving to L.A. and we aren't coming back ever"

Joyce then says "you are not going anywhere... yet"

Buffy goes wide eyed and says "what do you mean"

Joyce says "I want to walk you down the aisle and Angel how old are you"

Angel replies "the same age as Buffy Mrs. Summers"

Joyce replies "alright go get your stuff"

Buffy goes over to her mom and says "I will visit when I can if I am not busy being the slayer and all"

Joyce hugs her daugther and says "I accept that you are the slayer and promise me you will be careful"

Buffy nods and then Angel says "Buffy lets go get your stuff so we can get on the road"

Buffy lets her mom go and says "set crosses all around the house it will keep vampires out of the house and take this"

She hands her mom a stake and says "stake right through the heart and the vampire will turn immediatly to dust before we leave I wwill take you on patrol with me so you can learn how to stake a vampire properly ok mom"

Joyce smiles and says "alright go get ready and leave some stakes for me"

Buffy replies while walking up the stairs "I will mom

* * *

 **in Buffy's bedroom**

Buffy and Angel are in Buffy's room packing up her stuff to head to L.A. to live there. Then Buffy pipes up and says "what are we going to do for work there"

Angel thinks and says "what about we do this but help people and try to find a demon who can see visions"

Buffy smiles and replies "I love you Angel and I am glad your human"

Angel walks over to her and kisses her after he kissed her he says "I love you too"

They kiss for a while until Angel deepens the kiss and pushes her on her old bed. But Buffy stops him and says "not here Angel can you wait til we get to L.A."

Angel nods and gets off of Buffy and says "lets get this done"

Buffy nods and gets up and starts helping pack up her room and they are done within the hour and Angel has 5 boxes. He takes them to the car and comes back and Joyce says "why are you not helping him carry boxes"

Buffy says "promse you won't be mad"

Joyce says "alright what is it"

Buffy gulps and say "I'm pregnant mom"

Joyce smiles "so thats why you aren't carrying anything and I take it Angel is the father"

BUffy nods "mom what do I do I am scared"

Joyce says "well just relax because you will lose the baby if you do that"

Buffy nods and says "sorry mom"

Joyce says "it's ok honey just breathe"

Buffy nods and says "um mom I don't feel well"

Buffy runs into the kitchen with her mom behind her and Buffy gets sick. Angel had come back in and hears someone getting into the kitchen and sees Buffy leaning over the Kitchen counter getting sick. He runs over and says "Buffy you ok"

Buffy stops and says "yeah I am just wondering why I am throwing up so much"

Joyce then pipes up and says "morning sickness it is the first trimester of the pregnancy"

Angel asks "when does it end"

Joyce replies "about the 3rd or 4rth month"

Angel then says "well we have to get going Joyce we will see you around"

Joyce nods and says "Angel"

Angel stops and looks at Joyce. Joyce says "take care of my daughter"

Angel smiles and says "I will"

* * *

 **right here waiting - Richard marx**


	4. the big move and sadness and slaying

After saying goodbye to Sunnydale. Buffy, Angel, Cordy, Xander, Tara, Willow, Giles, Miss. Calendar, Wesley, Dawn, Spike and Faith are in the bus moving to L.A. to live there and decided to bring the whole gang because they might need help. Just then a song that Buffy thought would explain to Angel that how much she feels about him so she turns up the volume and sings:

 _Last summer we met._  
 _We started as friends._  
 _I can't tell you how it all happened._  
 _Then autumn it came._  
 _We were never the same._  
 _Those nights, everything felt like magic._

 _And I wonder if you miss me too._  
 _If you don't is the one thing that I wish you knew:_

 _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._  
 _I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._  
 _I think about you every moment, every day of my life._  
 _You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

 _I think about you, you you, you you_  
 _I think about you, you you, you you_

 _Would you know what to say_  
 _If I saw you today?_  
 _Would you let it all crumble to pieces?_  
 _'Cause I know that I should_  
 _Forget you if I could._  
 _I can't yet for so many reasons._

 _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes_  
 _I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights_  
 _I think about you every moment, every day of my life_  
 _You're on my mind all the time. It's true_

 _I think about you, you you, you you._  
 _I think about you, you you, you you._

 _How long 'til I stop pretending_  
 _What we have is never ending._  
 _Oh, o-o-oh._  
 _If all we are is just a moment,_  
 _Don't forget me cause I won't end..._  
 _I can't help myse-e-elf._

 _I think about you. Ooh, ooh._  
 _I think about youooh. Ohh._

 _I think about you every morning when I open my eyes._  
 _I think about you every evening when I turn out the lights._  
 _I think about you every moment, every day of my life._  
 _You're on my mind all the time. It's true._

 _I think about you, you, you, you, you._  
 _I think about you, you, you, you, you._

After that was done Buffy looks at Angel and he has tears in his eyes so Buffy reaches over wipes the tears and pulls him intoa kiss and says "I love you Angel"

Angel says "I love you too Buffy and we are going to have a beautiful wedding"

Buffy replies "it will I am marrying you aren't I"

After that was settled Angel pulls Buffy back into a kiss and they kiss for a while until they feel the bus stop. Buffy and Angel stop kissing and Buffy pipes up and says "what is wrong"

Giles replies "we got vampires outside Buffy"

Buffy replies "shit how many"

Giles replies " "

Buffy then says "ok Angel stay here. Faith lets go"

Faith nods and goes with Buffy and they get off the bus and get their stakes and kill the vampires and Buffy and Faith go to get on the bus. Giles starts the bus up again and they then feel the ground start shaking. Buffy says "what was that"

Giles then remembers that SunnyDale was the 2nd hellmouth and they had to close it first and then Giles says "well someone has to close the Hell Mouth which means someone must stay behind"

Spike pipes up "I will when I give Buffy the signal stay there"

Buffy gets up and give Spike a hug and she says "thank you for helping me Spike while Angel was gone I am glad to have you as a friend"

Spike holds her and says "live happy with Angel Buffy"

Buffy nods and Spike gets off the bus and heads for the source of the cause and pulls out his phone and sends a text to Buffy saying:

 **S:** _Buffy go_

 **B:** _Goodbye Spike you were a good friend I will never forget you_

Buffy says "Giles start the bus and go now!"

Then Buffy turns to everyone and says "hang on everyone this is going to be bumpy"

Everyone nods and grabs onto something and Angel grabs Buffy to pull her down under the seat and holds her while kissing her and they continue to kiss but Buffy hears Xander saying "WILLOW HANG ON!"

Buffy pulls away seeing Willow hanging on to the back door as the back door flew open and she runs over to Xander saying "hold on to my feet"

Xander nods and grabs Buffy's feet with Angel beside Xander grabbing one of Buffy's feet saying "need a hand"

Xander smiles at Angel and says "thank you"

Buffy then holds her hand out saying "grab my hand Willow"

Willow reaches up but looses her grip and falls while Buffy yells "WILLOW NO!"

Bufy starts trying to get to her but Angel pulls her in and holds her while she says "no no no no no no no no"

Angel holds her saying "it's ok Buffy we will get her back I promise"

Buffy cries into her Fiancee as he holds her. Right then and there she made a promise that she would get Willow back if it was the last thing she would do.

Then Angel thinks of a way to get Buffy's mind off of Willow. Angel starts singing:

 _So let's sing na, na na na na, hey ya_

 _C'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_

 _This is our song_  
 _That's all that matters cause_  
 _We all belong right here together_  
 _There's nothin' better_  
 _Than singing along_  
 _This is our summer_  
 _This is our song_

 _Come grab your guitar_  
 _Sit by the fire_  
 _Cause we all need a song_  
 _When we're weary and tired_  
 _We'll sit here_  
 _Together_  
 _And sing it out loud_

 _This is our song_  
 _That's all that matters cause_  
 _We all belong right here together_  
 _There's nothin' better_  
 _Than singing along_  
 _This is our summer_  
 _And this is our song_  
 _This our song_  
 _This is our song_  
 _This is our song_

 _C'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_  
 _C'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_  
 _C'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_  
 _C'mon and sing na, na na na na, hey ya_

 _This is our song_  
 _That's all that matters cause_  
 _We all belong right here together_  
 _There's nothin' better_  
 _Than singing along_  
 _This is our summer_

 _This is our song_  
 _That's all that matters cause_  
 _We all belong right here together_  
 _There's nothin' better_  
 _Than singing along_  
 _This is our summer_  
 _This is our song_  
 _This is our song_  
 _This is our song_  
 _This is our song_

After that was done Angel held Buffy and the whole group was headed to L.A. Then Faith goes over to Buffy and says "Don't worry B we will get Willow back I promise I will do everything I will bring her back to us"

Buffy goes over to Faith and says "I am scared Faith"

Faith holds her and says "don't be you have all of us to help you including Angel so come on get a hold of yourself B"

Buffy looks at Faith and says "i'm sorry"

Faith smiles and says "it's fine just don't go weak on me ok"

Buffy nods and decides to let Willow rest in peace so she turns to Faith and says "don't worry about it Willow is with Tara now so she deserves to stay with her"

Faith nods and she goes back to her seat and Angel kisses Buffy and then Buffy deepens the kiss and she starts moaning but stops kissing him because they couldn't do that right now because there was people around. Angel sees Buffy frustrated and says to Giles "hey Giles me and Buffy are getting tired why don't we stop at a motel or something"

Giles looks at Angel through the mirror and nods and sees a otel up the street and Angel gets up saying "alright those of you who are pairing up for a room other then me and Buffy say something now and also me and Buffy are going to get a room far from you guys so if we are being to loud you won't hear it"

Buffy nods and says "alright let me and Angel get our room and then Angel will get the next pair to go"

Buffy and Angel had gotten off the bus and entered the office of the hotel and Angel says "can i get a room for me and my fiancee"

The receptionist says "sure whats your name"

Angel replies"Angel O'connor"

The receptionist says "alright you guys are on the top floor room 453"

Angel takes the key and gives it to Buffy and says "here is the key why don't you go get ready and i will go get the next pair"

Buffy nods and kisses him saying lustfully "don't take to long"

Angel nods and runs to the bus and gets the next pair and after an hour everyone had their rooms and Angel then goes up to his room and thinks _at least i can now make love to Buffy_ he gets pulled out of his thoughts when he sees Buffy. Buffy is in a black lase bra and underwear to match. Angel takes a deep breath and says "come here"

Buffy walks over to Angel. Angel pulls Buffy into a deep kiss and he makes love to Buffy all night but is careful because she is pregnant.

* * *

 **the next morning**

Buffy wakes up and looks at Angel and starts to sing because angel is still asleep

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _There is just one thing I need_  
 _I don't care about the presents_  
 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _There is just one thing I need_  
 _And I don't care about the presents_  
 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _I don't need to hang my stocking_  
 _There upon the fireplace_  
 _Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
 _With a toy on Christmas Day_

 _I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you_  
 _You, baby_

 _Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
 _I won't even wish for snow_  
 _And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
 _Underneath the mistletoe_

 _I won't make a list and send it_  
 _To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
 _I won't even stay awake to_  
 _Hear those magic reindeer click_

 _'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
 _Holding on to me so tight_  
 _What more can I do?_  
 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_  
 _You, baby_

 _Oh, all the lights are shining_  
 _So brightly everywhere_  
 _And the sound of children's_  
 _Laughter fills the air_

 _And everyone is singing_  
 _I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
 _Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_  
 _Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

 _Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
 _This is all I'm asking for_  
 _I just want to see my baby_  
 _Standing right outside my door_

 _Oh, I just want you for my own_  
 _More than you could ever know_  
 _Make my wish come true_  
 _Baby, all I want for Christmas is you_  
 _You, baby_

 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
 _All I want for Christmas is you, baby_

After that was done Angel wakes up at that and says "what song was that"

Buffy looks at Angel and says "wow you haven't heard Christmas songs before that is sad"

Angel just laughs and says "I'm kidding"

And then Buffy replies saying "that was not funny"

Then Angel and Buffy start singing

 _I think we got somethin'_  
 _Hey, It's my girl Hannah_  
 _And Iyaz on the track right now_  
 _Hey, Let's go_

 _Tonight were gonna get this_  
 _Tonight were gonna get this_  
 _Tonight were gonna get this_  
 _Were gonna get this_  
 _Were gonna get this_

 _[Verse 1]_  
 _I can here you cranking up them speakers_  
 _I don't really wanna show up any later_  
 _Because soon were gonna party like it's new years_

 _Yo I'm loving all the music that they're playin'_  
 _But I ain't hearin' anything you're sayin'_  
 _Today were gonna get this gonna live exquisite_  
 _Oh oh, Oh oh_  
 _(put your hands up)_

 _Somebody dance beside me_  
 _'Cause I'm feelin' good at this party_  
 _Yeah, I'm fly just like Bob Marley_  
 _So here we go again, just turn it up_

 _[Chorus]_  
 _Are you the boy, the boy, the boy_  
 _The honest truth, the real McCoy_  
 _If you're the boy, the boy, the boy_  
 _Then make me feel like a movie_

 _This girl, this girl, this girl_  
 _Can be the one to rock my world_  
 _So be my girl, my girl, my girl_  
 _And love me just like a movie_

 _[Verse 2]_  
 _I can see you hangin' out in the corner_  
 _Lookin fly and you finally comin' over_  
 _I've been checkin' out ya, but you didn't notice_  
 _Oh Oh, Oh Oh_

 _Yeah I did and it's really nice to meet ya_  
 _1,2,3 could you smile for a picture?_  
 _Today were gonna get this, gonna really live it_  
 _Oh Oh, Oh Oh_

 _Somebody just said_  
 _"Hannah, do you already have a man_  
 _'Cause I'm smooth like Carlos Santana"_

 _Well here we go boy, just crank it up_

 _[Chorus]_  
 _Are you the boy, the boy, the boy_  
 _The honest truth, the real McCoy_  
 _If you're the boy, the boy, the boy_  
 _Then make me feel like a movie_

 _This girl this girl this girl_  
 _Can be the one to rock my world_  
 _So be my girl, my girl, my girl_  
 _And love me just like a movie_

 _[Bridge]_  
 _Yeah I'm gonna sing my melody_  
 _If ya wanna join in go ahead and sing_  
 _We can dance all night baby you and me_  
 _Oh Oh, Oh Oh_

 _Yeah we gonna get down and party_  
 _Celebrate with everybody_  
 _Have a crazy good time_  
 _Yeah the time of our lives_  
 _Oh Oh, Oh Oh_

 _[Chorus]_  
 _Are you the boy, the boy, the boy_  
 _The honest truth, the real McCoy_  
 _(We're gonna get this, my boy)_  
 _If you're the boy, the boy, the boy_  
 _Then make me feel like a movie_

 _This girl this girl this girl_  
 _Can be the one to rock my world_  
 _So be my girl, my girl, my girl_  
 _And love me just like a movie_  
 _(Everybody)_

 _Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh_  
 _Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh-Ooh-Ooh_  
 _Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh_  
 _This boy, this boy, this boy_  
 _Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh-Ooh-Ooh_  
 _Oh Oh, Oh Oh, Oh-Oh-Oh_  
 _Ooh Ooh, Ooh Ooh, Ooh-Ooh-Ooh_  
 _That girl, that girl, that girl_  
 _This boy, That girl_  
 _This boy, That girl_  
 _This boy, That girl_

After they finished they had packed their stuff and started heading to L.A. because they are excited. When they get on the bus they see everyone is sitting there waiting and Buffy says "good morning everyone"

Everyone replies "good moring Buffy and Angel"

Then everyone starts singing

 _Dawn_  
 _Where do we go from here?_

 _Buffy, Angel_  
 _Where do we go from here?_

 _Giles_  
 _The battle's done and we kind of won_

 _Giles, Tara_  
 _So we sound our victory cheer_  
 _Where do we go from here?_

 _Anya, Xander_  
 _Why is the path unclear_  
 _When we know home is near?_

 _Anya, Buffy, Xander, Willow, Dawn, Giles, Angel, Tara_  
 _Understand we'll go hand in hand, but we'll walk alone in fear_

 _Giles_  
 _Tell me!_

 _Anya, Willow, Xander, Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Angel, Tara_  
 _Where do we go from here?_  
 _When does the end appear?_

 _Angel_

 _ha forget this._

 _Willow, Anya, Buffy, Xander, Dawn, Giles, Tara_  
 _When do the trumpets cheer?_

 _Anya, Xander, Willow, Dawn, Giles, Tara_  
 _The curtains close on a kiss, God knows(fading)_  
 _You can tell the end is near_  
 _Where do we go from here?_

 _Buffy_  
 _Hey!_

 _Angel_  
 _You should go back inside... Finish the big group sing.._  
 _Get your kumbyaya's out_

 _Buffy_  
 _I don't want to._

 _Angel_  
 _The day you make up what you do want, there'll probably be a parade._  
 _Seventy-six damn trombones_

 _Buffy_  
 _Angel..._

 _Angel_  
 _Look you don't have to say anything._

 _Buffy_  
 _I touch the fire and it freezes me_

 _Angel_  
 _I died_

 _Buffy_  
 _I look into it and it's black_

 _Angel (So many years ago)_

 _Buffy_  
 _This isn't real_  
 _But I just want to feel_

 _Angel (You can make me feel)_

 _Anya, Xander, Willow, Dawn, Giles, Tara_  
 _Where do we go from here?_

After that was done Everyone sat down in their seats but before Giles starts the bus he asks "is everyone here"

Angel looks around and says "yup everyone is here"

Giles looks behind him and says "where is Buffy"

Angel looks around and realizes she isn't here on the bus and says "she is probably still in the hotel room I will go look"

Angel gets up and goes to leave the bus and goes to their hotel room and knocks saying "Buffy you in here"

Buffy replies "yeah just had to use the restroom"

Angel nods and waits for Buffy to exit the hotel room and a few minutes later she does and Angel pulls her into an embrace and kisses her on the lips and they head to the bus to go to L.A.

* * *

 **Four hours later**

Angel goes over to Buffy's seat and says "Honey we are here it's time to wake up"

Buffy nods and gets up and says "this is it"

And everyone exits the bus excited about to start their new life here in L.A. after a long journey Buffy and Angel are more excited to start planning their wedding.

* * *

 **Think about you - Ross Lynch**

 **This is our song - Camp rock 2**

 **all i want for Christmas is you - Mariah Carey**

 **Gonna get this - Hannah Motana**

 **Where do we go from here- Buffy the vampire slayer (edited by me)**


	5. a little trouble

Angel and Buffy have been on the road for a while but for some reason Angel's heart had stopped beating one day and he had to be put in a dark part of the bus because Buffy wasn't going to loose him again. After about 2 hours the whole gang is finally in L.A.

* * *

 **the night they were there**

Buffy and Angel were walking through a cemetery patroling and Buffy says "Angel will you turn me into a vampire"

Angel stops and freezes and says "Buffy are you sure you want this because if i turn you and you weren't ready it will be bad"

Buffy looks at Angel and says "yes i am sure I love you and i want to be with you forever"

Angel nods and says "alright i will send Faith back with the others to Sunnydale and keep you here with me and turn you"

Buffy nods and walks around the graveyard until something fly's by her head but Angel had tackled her to the ground and says "are you alright"

Buffy nods and says "where the hell did that come from"

Angel looks around also using his vampire hearing and smell to sense whatever attacked them. _{Buffy}_

 _You, with your words like knives_  
 _And swords and weapons that you use against me_  
 _You, have knocked me off my feet again_  
 _Got me feeling like I'm nothing._  
 _You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_  
 _Calling me out when I'm wounded._  
 _You, pickin' on the weaker man._

 _[Angel:]_  
 _Well you can take me down  
_ _With just one single blow._

 _But you don't know, what you don't know._

 _[Buffy with Angel:]_  
 _Someday, I'll be living in a big old city_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean._  
 _Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

 _[Buffy:]_  
 _Why you gotta be so mean?_

 _[Angel:]_

 _You, with your switching sides_  
 _And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_  
 _You, have pointed out my flaws again_  
 _As if I don't already see them._

 _[Both:]_  
 _I walk with my head down_  
 _Trying to block you out_

 _[Buffy:]_  
 _Cause I'll never impress you_  
 _I just wanna feel okay again._  
 _I bet you got pushed around_

 _[Buffy with Angel:]_  
 _Somebody made you cold_

 _[Buffy:]_  
 _But the cycle ends right now_

 _[Angel:]_  
 _You can't lead me down that road,_  
 _You don't know, what you don't know_

 _[Buffy with Angel:]_  
 _Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean._  
 _Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean._  
 _[Buffy:]_  
 _Why you gotta be so mean?_  
 _And I can see you years from now in a bar_

 _[Buffy with Angel:]_  
 _Talking over a football game_

 _[Buffy:]_  
 _With that same big loud opinion but_

 _[Buffy with Angel:]_  
 _Nobody's listening_

 _[Buffy:]_  
 _Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

 _[Angel:]_  
 _Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing._  
 _But all you are is mean_

 _[Buffy:]_  
 _All you are is mean._  
 _And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life, and mean_

 _[Buffy with Angel:]_  
 _And mean, and mean, and mean_

 _But someday, I'll be, living in a big old city_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean. Yeah_  
 _Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

 _[Angel:]_  
 _Why you gotta be so mean?_

 _[Buffy:]_

 _Someday, I'll be living in a big old city_

 _[Angel:]_  
 _Why you gotta be so mean?_

 _[Buffy:]_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

 _[Angel:]_  
 _Why you gotta be so mean?_

 _[Buffy:]_  
 _Someday, I'll be living in a big old city_

 _[Angel:]_  
 _Why you gotta be so mean?_

 _[Buffy:]_  
 _And all you're ever gonna be is mean._

 _[Buffy with Angel:]_  
 _Why you gotta be so mean?_

Then all of a sudden Buffy sees who it was and it was none other then Ted and Buffy turns to Angel saying " I will handle this"

Angel nods and stands back but doesn't stay back long when he sees Ted pull out a knife and then stabs Buffy. Angel then uses hes vampire speed to get there and pull the knife away from him and kills him. He then runs over to Buffy and says "you ok"

Buffy nods and says "yeah"

Angel nods and says "good at least he didn't hit you in the chest "

Buffy nods and says "yeah i know but lets get out of here"

Angel nods and they head back inside to get some rest.

* * *

 **mean- glee version**

 **next chapter will be up soon. so stay tuned and revies to get me to put songs that you might want in this story**

 **thnx awesomewriter1997**


	6. Buffy gets turned and trip to sunnydale

after two years of being married Angel finally decides it is time to turn Buffy into a vampire. Angel goes over to Buffy and says "Buffy it's time"

Buffy nods and says "I know and I am ready. Let's do this"

Angel nods and goes over to her neck and bites her and then slits his wrists and says "drink"

Buffy drinks his blood and Angel says "ok now this part is the hardest thing I have ever done. I have to snap your neck. But don't forget I love you ok"

Buffy nods and says "I'm ready"

Angel nods and goes around her and puts his hands in the area where they need to be and pulls his hands back quickly and Buffy"s neck snaps. Angel then uses his vampire speed to get to the fridge and grabs some blood and goes back to Buffy with the blood in hand and waits for Buffy to wake up.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

After a few hours Buffy wakes up and says "hey"

Angel smiles and says "hey here I know for a fact that you are hungry. So here is some blood"

Buffy takes it and says "thank you Angel I love you"

Angel smiles and says "I love you to"

* * *

 **a few weeks later**

Angel and Buffy have been together for a few weeks now. Until Buffy says "Angel can we go back Sunnydale for a bit because I miss the gang"

Angel nods and says "sure lets go but we have to wait til the sun goes down"

Buffy nods and waits because she misses her friends.

* * *

 **on the road**

While Buffy and Angel are on the a song comes on that Buffy hadn't heard in a long time

 _Like a small boat_  
 _On the ocean_  
 _Sending big waves_  
 _Into motion_  
 _Like how a single word_  
 _Can make a heart open_  
 _I might only have one match_  
 _But I can make an explosion_

 _And all those things I didn't say_  
 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
 _I will scream them loud tonight_  
 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_  
 _Take back my life song_  
 _Prove I'm alright song_  
 _My power's turned on_  
 _Starting right now I'll be strong_  
 _I'll play my fight song_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_  
 _Everybody's worried about me_  
 _In too deep_  
 _Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_  
 _And it's been two years_  
 _I miss my home_  
 _But there's a fire burning in my bones_  
 _Still believe_  
 _Yeah, I still believe_

 _And all those things I didn't say_  
 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
 _I will scream them loud tonight_  
 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_  
 _Take back my life song_  
 _Prove I'm alright song_  
 _My power's turned on_  
 _Starting right now I'll be strong_  
 _I'll play my fight song_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _A lot of fight left in me_

 _Like a small boat_  
 _On the ocean_  
 _Sending big waves_  
 _Into motion_  
 _Like how a single word_  
 _Can make a heart open_  
 _I might only have one match_  
 _But I can make an explosion_

 _This is my fight song (Hey!)_  
 _Take back my life song (Hey!)_  
 _Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)_  
 _My power's turned on_  
 _Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)_  
 _I'll play my fight song_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _No I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

After that song was over Buffy turned down the volume and Angel says "we are close to a hotel we need to get inside before the sun hits"

Buffy nods as Angel pulls into a hotel and says to Buffy "stay in the car i will be right back"

Buffy nods and Angel gets out of the car.

* * *

 **in the hotel office**

The hotel recptionist says "hi how can I help you"

Angel replies "I would like a room please"

The recptionist says "no problem you are in room 34"

Angel ods andtakes the key as the receptionist says "your cute"

Angel replies "I am happily married"

the recptionist says "oh sorry my apologizes"

Angel nods and walks out of the office.

* * *

 **back in the car**

Angel gets into the car and says "Buffy"

Angel looks over a t Buffy and sees that she is fast asleep and smiles and pulls into the hotel and carries her into room 34 and puts her into bed and Angel falls fast asleep next to his wife and says out loud "I am glad I have decided to marry her"

* * *

 **Fight song - Racheal plattem**


	7. suprises in SunnyDale

after two years of being married Angel finally decides it is time to turn Buffy into a vampire. Angel goes over to Buffy and says "Buffy it's time"

Buffy nods and says "I know and I am ready. Let's do this"

Angel nods and goes over to her neck and bites her and then slits his wrists and says "drink"

Buffy drinks his blood and Angel says "ok now this part is the hardest thing I have ever done. I have to snap your neck. But don't forget I love you ok"

Buffy nods and says "I'm ready"

Angel nods and goes around her and puts his hands in the area where they need to be and pulls his hands back quickly and Buffy"s neck snaps. Angel then uses his vampire speed to get to the fridge and grabs some blood and goes back to Buffy with the blood in hand and waits for Buffy to wake up.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

After a few hours Buffy wakes up and says "hey"

Angel smiles and says "hey here I know for a fact that you are hungry. So here is some blood"

Buffy takes it and says "thank you Angel I love you"

Angel smiles and says "I love you to"

* * *

 **a few weeks later**

Angel and Buffy have been together for a few weeks now. Until Buffy says "Angel can we go back Sunnydale for a bit because I miss the gang"

Angel nods and says "sure lets go but we have to wait til the sun goes down"

Buffy nods and waits because she misses her friends.

* * *

 **on the road**

While Buffy and Angel are on the a song comes on that Buffy hadn't heard in a long time

 _Like a small boat_  
 _On the ocean_  
 _Sending big waves_  
 _Into motion_  
 _Like how a single word_  
 _Can make a heart open_  
 _I might only have one match_  
 _But I can make an explosion_

 _And all those things I didn't say_  
 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
 _I will scream them loud tonight_  
 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_  
 _Take back my life song_  
 _Prove I'm alright song_  
 _My power's turned on_  
 _Starting right now I'll be strong_  
 _I'll play my fight song_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_  
 _Everybody's worried about me_  
 _In too deep_  
 _Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_  
 _And it's been two years_  
 _I miss my home_  
 _But there's a fire burning in my bones_  
 _Still believe_  
 _Yeah, I still believe_

 _And all those things I didn't say_  
 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
 _I will scream them loud tonight_  
 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_  
 _Take back my life song_  
 _Prove I'm alright song_  
 _My power's turned on_  
 _Starting right now I'll be strong_  
 _I'll play my fight song_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _A lot of fight left in me_

 _Like a small boat_  
 _On the ocean_  
 _Sending big waves_  
 _Into motion_  
 _Like how a single word_  
 _Can make a heart open_  
 _I might only have one match_  
 _But I can make an explosion_

 _This is my fight song (Hey!)_  
 _Take back my life song (Hey!)_  
 _Prove I'm alright song (Hey!)_  
 _My power's turned on_  
 _Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)_  
 _I'll play my fight song_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _No I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

After that song was over Buffy turned down the volume and Angel says "we are close to a hotel we need to get inside before the sun hits"

Buffy nods as Angel pulls into a hotel and says to Buffy "stay in the car i will be right back"

Buffy nods and Angel gets out of the car.

* * *

 **in the hotel office**

The hotel recptionist says "hi how can I help you"

Angel replies "I would like a room please"

The recptionist says "no problem you are in room 34"

Angel ods andtakes the key as the receptionist says "your cute"

Angel replies "I am happily married"

the recptionist says "oh sorry my apologizes"

Angel nods and walks out of the office.

* * *

 **back in the car**

Angel gets into the car and says "Buffy"

Angel looks over at Buffy and sees that she is fast asleep and smiles and pulls into the hotel and carries her into room 34 and puts her into bed and Angel falls fast asleep next to his wife and says out loud "I am glad I have decided to marry her"

* * *

 **Back on the road**

Angel and Buffy are in the car heading to Sunnydale to visit the gang. Angel says "I hope you know I will do anything for you Buffy"

Buffy smiles and says "I know that Angel I am glad we are married and I am now a vampire"

Angel smiles and grabs her hand and kisses it passionately.

* * *

 **In Sunnydale**

Angel and Buffy had shown up in Sunnydale but everything different and Buffy wonders _what the hell is going on here and where is everyone_

Angel looks at Buffy and says "where is everyone"

Buffy says "I don't know. Lets find giles maybe he knows whats going on"

Angel nods and they wonder around until a vampire comes behind nut Buffy's slayer feelings kick in and Buffy whips her head around and pulls out a stake and kills the vampire.

* * *

 **fight song - racheal platten**


	8. unexpected fight and surprise pop up

Angel and Buffy had just shown up in SunnyDale but everything looked different Angel looks over to Buffy and says "lets go find Giles maybe he has an answer to all this"

They nod and get out of the car and Willow sees them and pulls them down to hide and says "are you guys crazy what are you doing here"

Buffy replies "we came back to visit"

Willow looks at Buffy and says "well I am glad you guys are here"

Angel pipes up and says "why"

Giles sees Buffy and says "Buffy we need you the original one awoke"

Buffy's eyes widen and she says "don't tell me this is his doing"

Giles nods and runs off Buffy looks at Angel and says "can you help me with this"

Angel nods and says "just like old times"

Buffy then starts singing.

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_  
 _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_  
 _Until you find it there and lead it back home_

 _(Wake me up)_  
 _Wake me up inside_  
 _(I can't wake up)_  
 _Wake me up inside_  
 _(Save me)_  
 _Call my name and save me from the dark_  
 _(Wake me up)_  
 _Bid my blood to run_  
 _(I can't wake up)_  
 _Before I come undone_  
 _(Save me)_  
 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Now that I know what I'm without_  
 _You can't just leave me_  
 _Breathe into me and make me real_  
 _Bring me to life_

 _(Wake me up)_  
 _Wake me up inside_  
 _(I can't wake up)_  
 _Wake me up inside_  
 _(Save me)_  
 _Call my name and save me from the dark_  
 _(Wake me up)_  
 _Bid my blood to run_  
 _(I can't wake up)_  
 _Before I come undone_  
 _(Save me)_  
 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life_  
 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_  
 _Bring me to life_

 _Frozen inside without your touch_  
 _Without your love, darling_  
 _Only you are the life among the dead_

 _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
 _Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_  
 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_  
 _Got to open my eyes to everything_  
 _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_  
 _Don't let me die here_  
 _There must be something more_  
 _Bring me to life_

 _(Wake me up)_  
 _Wake me up inside_  
 _(I can't wake up)_  
 _Wake me up inside_  
 _(Save me)_  
 _Call my name and save me from the dark_  
 _(Wake me up)_  
 _Bid my blood to run_  
 _(I can't wake up)_  
 _Before I come undone_  
 _(Save me)_  
 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life_  
 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_  
 _Bring me to life_

After the song was done Buffy and Angel look at each other and Angel says "don't be scared my love" and starts singing

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Can't hold it back anymore_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Turn my back and slam the door_

 _The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_  
 _Not a footprint to be seen._  
 _A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen._  
 _The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside._  
 _Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried._

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see,_  
 _Be the good girl you always have to be._  
 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._  
 _Well, now they know._

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Can't hold it back anymore_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Turn my back and slam the door_  
 _And here I stand and here I'll stay_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

 _It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small_  
 _And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all._  
 _Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe._  
 _I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve._

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Can't hold it back anymore_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Turn my back and slam the door_  
 _And here I stand, and here I'll stay_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

 _Standing frozen_

 _In the life I've chosen._  
 _You won't find me._  
 _The past is all behind me_  
 _Buried in the snow._

 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Can't hold it back anymore_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _Turn my back and slam the door_  
 _And here I stand, and here I'll stay_  
 _Let it go, let it go_  
 _The cold never bothered me anyway, yeah, whoa_  
 _(Na na, na na, na na na na na) [x4]_  
 _Let it go yeah_  
 _Na, na._  
 _Here I stand._  
 _Let it go, let it go, oh_  
 _Let it go._

After Angel was done Buffy had calmed down. They then followed Willow into the magic shop to fight the original one to finally end the second front in Sunnydale

Giles then says "don't worry Buffy we will be right behind you and Angel will be right beside you ok"

Buffy nods and says "there is one song I want to sing before we go out there fight"

 _Whoa!_

 _[Verse 1:]_  
 _You wake up. It's raining and it's Monday._  
 _Looks like one of those rough days. Time's up!_  
 _You're late again so get out the door (get out the door)._  
 _Sometimes you feel like runnin'._  
 _Find a whole new life and jump in._  
 _Let go, get up and hit the dance floor._  
 _When the lights go down, it's the ending of the show!_  
 _And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go._  
 _Don't you know?_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _You can change your hair,_  
 _And you can change your clothes._  
 _You can change your mind,_  
 _That's just the way it goes._  
 _You can say goodbye and you can say hello._  
 _But you'll always find your way back home._  
 _You can change your style,_  
 _You can change your jeans._  
 _You can learn to fly,_  
 _And you can chase your dreams._  
 _You can laugh and cry,_  
 _But everybody knows._  
 _You'll always find your way back home._

 _Huh!_

 _[Verse 2:]_  
 _Your best friends_  
 _Your little hometown._  
 _Waiting up wherever you go now (mmm)_  
 _You know that you can't always turn around (turn around)_  
 _Cause this world is big and it's crazy (it's crazy)_  
 _This girl is thinking a maybe._  
 _This life is what some people dream about (dream about)_  
 _Cause when I'm feeling down and I'm all alone (one-one)_  
 _I always got a place where I can go._  
 _'Cause I know._

 _[Chorus]_

 _Yeah they know exactly who you are (are)_  
 _Where the real you is a superstar (star)_  
 _You know it's never too far away._

 _You can change your hair,_  
 _You can change your clothes._  
 _You can change your mind_  
 _That's just the way it goes._  
 _You can say goodbye and you can say hello._  
 _But you'll always find your way back_

 _You can change your hair,_  
 _You can change your clothes._  
 _You can change your mind_  
 _That's just the way it goes._  
 _You can say goodbye and you can say hello._  
 _But you'll always find your way back home._

 _You can change your style,_  
 _You can change your jeans._  
 _You can learn to fly,_  
 _You can chase your dreams,_  
 _You can laugh and cry._  
 _But everybody knows._  
 _You'll always find your way back home._

 _You'll always find your way back home._  
 _You'll always find your way back home._  
 _You'll always find your way back home._  
 _You'll always find your way back home._

 _You'll always_  
 _You'll always find your way._  
 _You'll always find your way (back home) back home._

After Buffy was done they all went out to fight and the original one was standing there waiting for them and says "I was wondering when you were going to out of that shop I thought I thought I was going to break down that door"

The original one then turned to Angel and says "such a pity Angelus that you are fighting the good side you were really good to us on this side"

He then looks at Buffy and said "your weak you can't beat me you do know that right"

Buffy then replies "really I defeated the master, Angel when he first turned evil. quite a few times that hell was almost brought upon the earth, the assencion, my old slayer partner Faith. I am pretty sure i can beat you"

The original one replies "oh really well alright"

Just then Buffy gets a sharp pain in her head and Giles then says "don't touch her"

Angel replies worryingly "why"

Giles replies "she is getting her abilities as a slayer in order to defeat the original one"

Just then Buffy then says "well now that that's out of the way lets get this show on the road"

Buffy then starts singing

 _Everywhere I Go_  
 _When everyone who knows me_  
 _Knows that I would stand alone_  
 _It's all part of the game_  
 _The game, the game, the game_

 _When you said I could move on and go_  
 _You said I'm weak and it shows_  
 _I couldn't go on without you_  
 _Now you're sitting in your house alone_  
 _Wondering why I left home_  
 _And I'm hoping that you know_

 _Had to fake it till I made it_  
 _And you try to break it_  
 _Now you try to take it back_  
 _But you know that_  
 _I've been doing my thing_  
 _I've been running my game_  
 _And you know I won't look back_

 _Everywhere I go_  
 _When everyone who knows me_  
 _Knows that I would stand alone_  
 _It's all part of the game_  
 _The game, the game, the game_

 _I'm standing on my toes_  
 _To the sky I go_  
 _And you know you're the one to think_  
 _It's all part of the game_  
 _The game, the game, the game_  
 _We all play it the same_

 _As you looked, you saw me walking out_  
 _You tried to knock me down_  
 _I would go on without you_  
 _Now you're sitting in the mess you made_  
 _Now you're feeling my pain_  
 _And I'm hoping that you know that_

 _I'm stronger cause you made me_  
 _You will never faze me_  
 _You can never take me down_  
 _Cause you know that_  
 _I've been doing my thing_  
 _I've been running my game_  
 _And you know I won't look back_  
 _You know that..._

 _Everywhere I go_  
 _When everyone who knows me_  
 _Knows that I would stand alone_  
 _It's all part of the game_  
 _The game, the game, the game_

 _I'm standing on my toes_  
 _To the sky I go_  
 _And you know you're the one to think_  
 _It's all part of the game_  
 _The game, the game, the game_  
 _We all play it the same [x2]_

After Buffy had finished she had used her abilities and the Original one couldn't deflect the attacks and he exploded after the third hit came Buffy turns to everyone else and says "there that's better what do you think"

Everyone cheered and just then Buffy gasped and dropped to the ground and the groups turns to see the one and only Darla. Angel growls and says "Darla I am going to kill you"

Darla laughs and says "wow is this anyway to greet the love of your life Angel"

Angel replies "I have never loved you it was Buffy that I was in love with not you"

Darla is shocked and says "A-Angel I am sorry I don't know what I was thinking"

Angel looks at Darla and says "save her"

Darla replies "of course"

She goes over to Buffy and says "I need human blood now or she will die"

Everyone looks shocked until Giles pipes up and says "here take my blood"

Darla says "thank you Giles."

She looks at Buffy and says "Buffy you have to drink the human blood or you will die"

Buffy nods and takes Giles's arm and drinks but not enough to harm him she wakes up and says "Darla why"

Darla smiles and says "because I thought Angel was in love with me but he was really in love with you Buffy"

Everyone then starts singing.

 _Ooh_

 _Ooh_  
 _Together, together, together everyone_  
 _Together, together, come on lets have some fun_

 _Here and now its time for celebration_  
 _We finally figured it out (yeah, yeah)_  
 _That all our dreams have no limitations_  
 _That's what it's all about_

 _Everyone is special in their own way_  
 _We make each other strong (make each other strong)_  
 _We're not the same_  
 _We're different in a good way_  
 _Together's where we belong_

 _We're all in this together_  
 _Once we know that we are_  
 _We're all stars_  
 _And we see that_  
 _We're all in this together_  
 _And it shows when we stand hand in hand_  
 _Make our dreams come true_  
 _Make our dreams come true_

 _Together, together, together everyone_  
 _Together, together, come on let's have some fun_  
 _Together, we're there for each other every time_  
 _Together, together come on let's do this right_

 _We're all here_  
 _And speaking out with one voice_  
 _We're going to rock the house (yeah, yeah)_  
 _The party's on now everybody make some noise_  
 _Come on scream and shout_

 _We've arrived because we stuck together_  
 _Champions one and all_

 _We're all in this together_  
 _Once we know that we are_  
 _We're all stars_  
 _And we see that_  
 _We're all in this together_  
 _And it shows when we stand hand in hand_  
 _Make our dreams come true_

 _Ooh_  
 _We're all in this together_  
 _Ahh_  
 _Together_  
 _Ahh_

 _We're all in this together (all in this)_  
 _Once we know that we are_  
 _We're all stars_  
 _And we see that_  
 _We're all in this together_  
 _And it shows when we stand hand in hand_  
 _Make our dreams come_

 _We're all in this together_  
 _When we reach we can fly_  
 _Know inside_  
 _We can make it_  
 _We're all in this together_  
 _Once we see there's a chance that we have_  
 _And we take it_

 _We're all in this together_ _(ah, ah)_  
 _We're all in this together_

After that was done Buffy then turns to Angel and says "lets go home Angel please I am really tired"

* * *

 **Bring me to life - evanessence**

 **Let it go - Demi Lavato**

 **you'll always find your way back home - Hannah Montana**

 **The game - Alyssa Reid**

 **We're all in this together - High School musical**


	9. the last battle in hametown and Darla?

After Buffy had defeated the original one the ground started to shake. Buffy feels this and says "we need to move now the town is going down"

Everyone nods except Darla. Buffy goes over to her and says "come on Darla"

Darla shakes her head and says "I can't I have lived long enough go be with Angel and make him happy"

Buffy smiles and says "I will"

Darla smiles and looks at Angel and says "Angel don't let her go she is good for you"

Angel smiles and looks at Darla nodding and says "I will goodbye Darla"

Everyone else got ready except Darla to leave SunnyDale. Deep down Angel was surprised that Darla had changed sides so is wonedering what she saw before she started. But there was no point in worrying about it now because Darla was giving up her life to save everyone else. Buffy then sings

 _8 o'clock on Friday night I'm still at home_  
 _All my girls just keep on blowing up my phone_  
 _Saying come on he ain't worth the pain_  
 _Do what you gotta do to forget his name_  
 _Now there's only one thing left for me to do_  
 _Slip on my favorite dress and sky-high leather boots_  
 _Check the mirror one last time_  
 _And kiss the past goodbye_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _What I'm really needing now_  
 _Is a double shot of Crown_  
 _Chase that disco ball around_  
 _Till I don't remember_  
 _Go until they cut me off_  
 _Wanna get a little lost_  
 _In the noise_  
 _In the lights_  
 _Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight_  
 _Till the party and music and the truth collide_  
 _Bring it till his memory fades away_  
 _Hey bartender_

 _Tonight I'll let a stranger pull me on the floor_  
 _Spin me round and let 'em buy a couple more_  
 _But before it goes too far I'll let him down easy_  
 _Cause tonight is all about_  
 _Dancing with my girls to the DJ_  
 _Put that song on replay_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _What I'm really needing now_  
 _Is a double shot of Crown_  
 _Chase that disco ball around_  
 _Till I don't remember_  
 _Go until they cut me off_  
 _Wanna get a little lost_  
 _In the noise_  
 _In the lights_  
 _Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight_  
 _Till the party and music and the truth collide_  
 _Bring it till his memory fades away_  
 _Hey bartender_

 _Feeling that buzz I'm ready to rock_  
 _Ain't no way I'm gonna tell you to stop_  
 _So pour that thing up to the top_  
 _I'm coming in hot_  
 _Hey Bartender_

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _Oh what I'm really needing now_  
 _Is a double shot of Crown_  
 _Chase that disco ball around_  
 _Till I don't remember_  
 _Go until they cut me off_  
 _Wanna get a little lost_  
 _In the noise_  
 _In the lights_  
 _Hey bartender pour 'em hot tonight_  
 _Till the party and music and the truth collide_  
 _Bring it till his memory fades away_  
 _Hey bartender_  
 _Hey bartender_

Buffy stops singing and Angel then starts up singing

 _Back on the track of a thousand dreams_  
 _I walk through the water or that's what it seems_  
 _When I stop to breathe the air, goes through my mouth the fire in my head cus'_

 _[Chorus]_  
 _You told me I'd be a better man then I was  
You told me I'd be a better man then I was_  
 _Take me to the water  
Take me to the river oooh_  
 _Take me oooh under your skin_  
 _Take me to the water oooh  
Take me to the river oooh_  
 _Take me oooh under your skin_

 _[Verse 2]_  
 _Long strings and broken things_  
 _I step to the beat of the bird that sings_  
 _And if I stopped to look around_  
 _Walls of the city would burn to the ground_

 _[Repeat Chorus]_  
 _You told me I'd be a better man that I was  
You told me I'd be a better man that I was_  
 _Take me to the water  
Take me to the river oooh_  
 _Take me oooh under your skin_  
 _Take me to the water oooh  
Take me to the river oooh_  
 _Take me oooh under your skin_

 _[Outro]_  
 _Hmm_  
 _You told me_  
 _Hmm..._

After that was done Angel and Buffy turned to the rest of the group and said "we need to move now"

Everyone climbs onto the bus as Buffy gets on the bus the metal burns her and she screams Angel whips his head around and sees Buffy and runs over to her and says "baby What's wrong"

Buffy replies "I can't enter the bus it will burn me"

Angel looks at Giles and says "what was this bus made out of"

Giles says "I don't know"

Xander replies "the mayor ordered all the buses to be made to keep vampires out of the buses"

Buffy replies "Angel can we get to your car in time"

Angel looks at Buffy and says "maybe it's worth a try"

Giles says "well good luck i hope you guys make it"

Angel and Buffy nod and run and make it to their car in a matter if seconds and Angel and Buffy get in and Angel starts the car and speed off out of SunnyDale just in time.

* * *

 **Hey bartender - lady antebellum**

 **skin - theo james**


	10. the baby and planning a wedding

The next Buffy and Angel are back in L.A. because they had lost a couple friends in the last fight but gained some new ones.

* * *

One day Buffy says "what should our colors be for our Wedding Angel"

Angel looks at Buffy and says "anything but white because we are vampires and they would see that right away"

Buffy nods and says "what about red and black"

Angel thinks for a second and says "actually that works perfectly.. And whats with the questions"

Buffy looks at Angel and says "do you want us to plan our wedding or not because it has been two months since we got to L.A"

Angel smiles and says "sorry Buffy I honestly forgot"

Buffy smiles and then goes back to what she was doing. She asks Angel "should we have a wedding cake"

Angel shakes his head and Buffy nods and says "ok who will be in your wedding party"

Angel thinks and says "well for my best man I will have Wes and my ring barrier Xander and my groomsmen they will be Spike and Gunn. What about you"

Buffy thinks fora second and says "well for my maid of honor I will have Dawn, my Ring barrier will be Cordy and my brides maids are Anya and Darla, and to walk me down the aisle is going to be Giles"

Angel smiles because he knew that she would choose Giles to walk her down the aisle because from what Buffy had told him about her real father he hasn't been there for her and Giles has. Just as he was about to say something he sees Buffy drop and hold her stomach. Angel is at her side in seconds saying "what is it Buffy"

Buffy manages to say "I am in labour what do you think"

Angel lefts Buffy and says "GILES!"

Giles come running saying "what Angel"

Angel says "Buffy is in labour"

Giles goes wide eyed and says well lets get her to a room"

Angel nods and runs carefully with Buffy inhis arms thinking of a way to calm her down and finally thinks of a song that will calm her down instantly and starts singing

 _If I should stay_

 _I would only be in your way_  
 _So I'll go but I know_  
 _I'll think of you every step of the way_

 _And I... will always love you, ooh_  
 _Will always love you_  
 _You_  
 _My darling, you..._  
 _Mmm-mm_

 _Bittersweet memories –_  
 _That is all I'm taking with me._  
 _So good-bye._  
 _Please don't cry:_  
 _We both know I'm not what you, you need_

 _And I... will always love you_  
 _I... will always love you_  
 _You, ooh_

 _I hope life treats you kind_  
 _And I hope you have all you've dreamed of_  
 _And I wish you joy and happiness_  
 _But above all this I wish you love_

 _And I... will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_  
 _I will always love you_

 _I will always love you_  
 _I, I will always love you._

 _You._  
 _Darling, I love you._  
 _I'll always..._  
 _I'll always love you._  
 _Ooh_  
 _Ooh_

After Angel had finished the song Buffy had calmed down instantly and looks at Angel and says "thank you Angel"

Angel smiles and says "you don't have to thank me honey"

Angel grabs Buffy's hand because he knows she would want him to hold her hand.

* * *

 **A few hours later**

After a few hours of pushes Buffy had finally given birth to a beautiful baby girl. Angel looks at Buffy and says "what should we call her Buffy"

Buffy thinks and says Isabelle O'Connor Anne Summers"

Angel is in tears because she was using his last name in her name and he says "Buffy how did you know my last name"

Buffy replies "Darla"

* * *

 **I will always love you - Whitney houston**

 **will update again soon**


	11. Darla and Buffy bond?

While Angel and Buffy are taking care of Isabelle. Isabelle is now a couple days old. Buffy and Angel are happy and had only one fight to find out who would continue slaying for a while until their daughter was old enough for Buffy and Angel to start training her to slay along with them.

* * *

 **In the graveyards**

Buffy walks around trying to make sure there are no vampires and Darla is with her

-Flashback-

Angel says to Darla "I want you to go with Buffy to make sure she doesn't get hurt"

Darla replies "of course I will make sure she doesn't get hurt you can count on me"

-Flashback ends_

Darla is pulled out of her thoughts when she sees Buffy crowded by three vampires and stakes two of them while Buffy staked the other one. Buffy says "thanks for the help"

Darla smiles and says "your welcome Buffy I have always thought you were a little better for Angel then me"

Buffy smiles and says "thanks for the sweet comment Darla by the way what do you think i should were for a wedding dress? How about white?"

Darla thinks and then says "you know what I think white would make a perfect color for your skin tone. But I want to do your make up"

Buffy laughs and nods and then sasy "alright lets head back to the house so Angel can stop worrying if I am dead"

Darla nods and follows back but on their way back they started to sing

 _We go together_  
 _Like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong_  
 _Remembered forever_  
 _As shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom_  
 _Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop_  
 _That's the way it should be_  
 _Wah-oooh, yeah!_

 _We're one of a kind_  
 _Like dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo_  
 _Our names are signed_  
 _Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy_  
 _Shooby doo-wop she-bop_  
 _Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop_  
 _We'll always be like one, wa-wa-wa-waaah_

 _When we go out at night_  
 _And stars are shinin' bright_  
 _Up in the skies above_  
 _Or at the high school dance_  
 _Where you can find romance_  
 _Maybe it might be love_

 _Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong_  
 _Shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom_  
 _Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop_  
 _Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo_  
 _Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy_  
 _Shoo-be doo-wop she-bop_  
 _Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom_

 _Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong_  
 _Shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom_  
 _Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop_  
 _Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo_  
 _Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy_  
 _Shoo-be doo-wop she-bop_  
 _Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom_  
 _Wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom!_

 _We're for each other_  
 _Like a wop ba-ba lu-bop and wop bam boom_  
 _Just like my brother is_  
 _Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom_  
 _Chang chang chanitty chang sha-bop_  
 _We'll always be together_  
 _Wha oooh, yeah!_  
 _We'll always be together (Chang chang chanitty chang sha-bop) [x13]_

After they were done singing they walked out of the graveyard to go home. But before that Buffy had smelt human blood and started craving it and Darla looks at Buffy weirdly until she smelt it and thought shit I have to get her out of here before she goes after the person she pulls herself out of her thoughts and grabs Buffy and says "Buffy breathe please we will give you blood when we get home you are a slayer you need to control yourself"

Buffy looks at Darla and nods but Darla doesn't let go because she was a newborn to and she knows what Buffy is doing because she did the same thing she looks at Buffy and sasy "nice try but I am not letting go"

Buffy then sighs and lets Darla carry her home which Darla does. Angel is there in an instant and says "what happened"

Darla replies "she smelled human blood and almost went crazy"

Angel nods at Darla and turns to Buffy and says "lets get you some blood honey"

Buffy nods and follows Angel into the kitchen and gives her a blood bag and goes to rest.

* * *

 **we go together - grease**  
 **sorry this chapter is so short i have been writers blocked for a while so I will update as soon as i can**


End file.
